HuntBastian drabbles
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: Some drabbles about Sebastian and Hunter because I don't believe Hunter is straight and this pairing needs love! P.S Taking chapter requests.
1. Glease

Sebastian was not a happy camper. It was Friday he had no test to study for no homework to copy because he too lazy to do it even if he knows the answer.

He wanted to stay in his dorm room, maybe go to Scandal with his boyfriend and get drunk and have sex...but no instead said boyfriend the co-captain of the Warbler: military brat Hunter Clarington decided that he would drag his boyfriend and two other Warbler members Jeff and Nick to the New Directions performance of **Grease**.

Hunter wanted to scoop the computation before sectionals and to see this legendary Blaine Anderson, the two sat in the middle. Jeff and Nick were a few seats away from them. The show was about to start when Sebastian laid his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Why did I have to come?" He whined, Hunter snorted and laid his head on top of Sebastian's'.

"Because two heads are better than one."

"Two? What about the other two making out a few seats away."

"Those two kind of just came on their own." Hunter joked, cause Sebastian to snort.

"You know sex isn't going to make up for the torture you're putting me threw."

"Really," Hunter smiled grabbing Sebastian hand. "Then what will."

"You paying for **Breadsticks** and you know the history paper do Wednesday? I want you to do mine."

"Fine, but you'll only get a C."

"A-"

"C+"

"B."

"I can live with that." Sebastian smiled and kissed Hunter.

"Good because the show is starting." Hunter stated lifting his head, Sebastian whined at the loss of contacted and deiced to scoot closer. Letting go of Sebastian's hand hunter draped his arm on the back of Sebastian's seat, though it wasn't the most computable way to sit Sebastian was now feeling better about having to watch the show.


	2. Scary Movice

Jeff wasn't sure how he and Nick ended up in Sebastian's doom watching a scary movie with the co-captains. Jeff didn't like scary movies; he'd much prefer to cuddle with Nick, in their room so they could make out and then have sex.

But no, Hunter wanted to punish Sebastian, so he forcing Jeff and Nick to join them on movie night, to watch 'Psycho'. During the movie Jeff would jump or make scared noise as he held on tighter to Nick, the blonds actions cause Sebastian to snorted or make jokes.  
"Be nice." Hunter ordered tugging on Sebastian's hair.

"If that's my punishment make comments can be meaner.' Sebastian responded.

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me." Sebastian teased.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Hunter told him after a quick kiss.

"Jeff, baby where are you going?" Nick asked.  
"Bathroom," Jeff answered.

Sebastian raised an eye brow at hearing the shower curtains squeak, as if reading his boyfriend's mind Hunter gave Sebastian a 'leave it look' the look he mostly gives his cat, but Sebastian couldn't leave it.

"Jeff did you really just look to see if a psycho murder was hiding in my shower?"

"Noooo," Jeff answered.

"No really if there was a killer in my shower what were you going to do?"

"Scream and watch as my boyfriend and you're boyfriend save me, and hopefully watch as the killer kills you." Jeff answered, Sebastian frowned as Hunter and Nick smiled.

"Watch makes you think Hunter will save you over me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hunter called. "If anyone gets to kill Sebastian it will be me."

"That's it no sex for you." Sebastian stated, he then slipped out of Hunters hold and quickly lied in his respective bed where Nick and Jeff sat.

"Sebastian, don't be like that." Hunter stated, the co-captain responded with a raspberry, with a predatory smile Hunter was off his bed and on top of Sebastian.

"Jeff let's go." Nick called; jumping from the bed like it was on fire.

"Is the movie over?"  
"No but Mom and Dad are getting it on."  
"If I leave do we get to get it on?"  
"Whatever gets me out of here…oh god can't you two till we leave before you get naked?"


	3. Babysit 1

It was Friday, the start of a long weekend and Sebastian was looking forward to doing a whole lot of nothing, because most of the Warblers were leaving to visit family and he spent a long time convincing Hunter that they can't have practice with less the haft of the team, but it was time well spent.

Sebastian toke the steps two at a time, he wanted to get the room first before Hunter so he could get the surprise ready. He entered the room and was shocked to see Hunter packing.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, closing the door.

"Packing,"

"I can see that, why?"

"My parents are going out of town for the weekend and they asked me to babysit."

"Babysit?"

"My little sister Sarah," Hunter answered. "Come on Seb I told you about her."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, remember"

"If it was before sex then no, no I don't." Sebastian answered and flopped on his bed with a sign. "So I'm going to be alone all week, I guess I can trick Blaine, Sam and Marley to going to Scandal with me."

Before Sebastian could reach his cell, Hunter had flipped him onto his back staring down at his co-captain.

"No you're coming with me." Hunter smiled straddling his boyfriend before kissing his neck.

"Going home with you to watch you're six year old sister? No thanks." his hands un-tucking Hunter's shirt...god he loved Hunter's abs they were tied with his ass on his list of 'Favorite Hunter Body parts.' you can guess what at number one is.

"She's seven." Hunter corrected, nibbling on Sebastian's ear.

"And that makes all the difference." Sebastian slipped his down the back of Hunter's pants.

"You're coming." Hunter biting Sebastian's neck leaving a nice red mark.

"No." Sebastian moaned, trying to wiggle out of Hunter's hold

"I've already packed for the both of us and we're leaving in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Think of the possibilities." Hunter smiled then dipped back down.


	4. Beside You

The Warblers where celebrating hell all of Dalton was celebrating the Sectional win all except their fearless leader Hunter Clarington.

Some of the Warblers he was getting laid by one of the Crawford girls that showed up to help celebrate, but Sebastian knew different grabbing a cup of punch whish was spiked by Niff, and headed toward the rehearsal room. Sebastian was a few steps away and he could hear music, he wasn't sure what band it was but Sebastian liked it.

Hunter stood in front of the mirror wall in sweats pants and a t-shirt singing along trying to work out the chorography but he kept messing up it was obvious that Hunter was running on adrenaline.

"What song is this?" Sebastian asked, Hunter would not admit it later but he was surprised to hear the other captain's voice.

"All to myself, by Mariana's trench." Hunter answered and paused the song.

"All long have you been practicing?"

"Since we got back."

"Does our great fearless leader Hunter Clarington not know how to relax? Regionals is a while away it won't kill our changes if you take a break."

"The only reason we won is because that Marley girl fainted we have no idea what they could off pulled out of their hats. We need to be better if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"Hunt, after they lost Jessie St. James, and Wade 'Unique'. We've got this in the bag." Sebastian tried to reason before handing him the punch. "At least drink it."

"What did Jeff and Nick put in it?"

"Vodka or Gin maybe a combination thereof." Sebastian joked. "Lesson, New Direction they were good at ballads, love songs the judges always got mushy eyed after Rachel and Finn declared their undying love in song."

"I don't the judges would like us declare our love to each other."

"Wow, Clarington who said anything about love. Take me to dinner first and then will talk."

"Shut up."

"Okay okay," Sebastian then sat down. "Stand there and sing to me."

"Smythe-'

"Here me out, pretend I'm some hot chick you want to fuck."

"I'm not-

"Just do it." Sebastian snapped.

"Fine." Hunter proceeded to sing Beside You by Marianas Trench.

The song ended, Sebastian stood up clapping then something in Hunter snapped, he could blame the adrenalin, the alcohol or the exhaustion but as soon as Sebastian was close enough Hunter grabbed Sebastian round the waist and kissed him.

Sebastian tried to pull away but as soon as Hunter's tough tried to slide its way into his mouth, Sebastian wrapped his arms round Hunter's neck trying to get the Captain closer to him.

The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the audience that gathered outside the rehearsal room.

"Okay who bet they'd get together after Sectionals." A Junior Warbler asked.

"That would be me suckers." Jeff laughed, and collected his winnings.

"Can I pay you some other way?" Nick asked,

"Sure babe, with Breaksticks."

Back in the room, they ended the kiss but Hunter refused to release his hold on Hunter.

"So is this our song?" Sebastian asked.

"That depends; do you know love Marianas Trench?"

"I'd like to hear more if it involves us doing more than kissing."

"I can live with that.


	5. Decaf

"God I need coffee." Sebastian groaned.

It was Saturday morning, Jeff Nick Hunter and Sebastian drove to the Lima Bean for coffee, before they end up having to go see the New Direction's performance of Grease.

"Looks like someone was up all night," Jeff sang, in his normal cheerful mood.

"You live right next to us, you should know." Sebastian countered; resting his chin in his hands.

"Ohhh, snippy." Jeff teased,

"Why the hell are you so cheerful at nine god damn thirty in the morning."

"Simple, I'm just a generally cheerful person, just like you're a general Meany."

"Meany? Did you really just call me a Meany what are you nine?"

"Yes!" Jeff smiled and stuck is tongue out at Sebastian, who just glared daggers at the blond.

"I'm going to kill you." Sebastian threatened.

"Really Seb, I'm gone not even five minutes and you're already threatening poor innocent Jeff." Hunter stated sliding into the booth next to his boyfriend.

"Shut up and give me my coffee." Sebastian snapped taking a cup from Hunter's hand.

"We'll aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Nick smiled, and then kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Fuck you." Sebastian growled then toke a sip of his drink, only to make a face as he swallowed. "What the fuck hunt!"

"It's decaf."

"A decaf? Are you trying to kill me?" Sebastian snapped.

"No, I just think you need to drink less coffee." Hunter replied, slipping his arm around Sebastian waist. "Come on babe, it's not going to kill you."

"Yes, yes it is. Just because you can get up at ass crack in the morning, without caffeine and still function doesn't mean everybody else can, we're not military brats."

"Meany." Hunter smirked, "And I did get you're coffee you just drank mine."

"You are evil."

"I know." Hunter smiled, then gave Sebastian is coffee.

"You," Sebastian pointed to a giggling Jeff, "You put him up to this."

"I did not...it was Nick's idea." Jeff stated

"Way to though me under the bus baby."


	6. Green Hunter

After Blaine's preform of 'Dark Side' Hunter was...egger to have Blaine back on the Warblers but that was before he saw Sebastian his boyfriend checking out Blaine near the end of the song.

"Alright Warblers that's it for today," Hunter told them team, everyone shuffled out slowly. Once everyone else left Sebastian make his way towards the door when Hunter grabbed his arm and swung him back with a thud against his chest.

"As much as I love being your dance partner, a little warning would be nice." Sebastian stated trying to charm is way out of trouble.

"Let's get one think clear Smythe." Hunter's smiled caused Sebastian to become a little nerves that smile paired with his last name usually meant trouble and/or possessive!Hunter. Hunter tightens his hold on Sebastian hip. "When Blaine does come back to Dalton, you are still mine. So that means no flirting, no checking him out like you were before."

"I wasn't checking him out." Sebastian told him, then realized the mistake, Hunter thru-not violently-Sebastian onto the cough, and quickly holding Sebastian hands above his head, Hunter straddled Sebastian.

"Lying Bas? Really...you'll have to be punished for that." Hunter touted, and then let Sebastian go. "You'll go up to our room strip and wait by my bed on your knees,"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to." He answered, smirking Hunter hooked his fingers threw Sebastian's belt loop and pulled him closer. "And if you're really really good, I might allow Blaine to join in sometime."

Sebastian gulped, he knew Hunter wouldn't really allow Blaine to join, but to have Hunter acting so jealous was intoxicating he was already haft hard and had been barely touched.

"We both know you don't like sharing." Sebastian stated, trying to get on Hunter's good side.

"Maybe but if it make you happy, I guess I can live through it." Hunter admitted pressing his noise to the side of Sebastian's head. He nibbled Sebastian ear, slipping his had away from Sebastian' belt and quickly slap his ass.

Sebastian yelped and pulled away. "Be a good boy, and do as you're told."

Sebastian knew he would pay for it later but he stuck his tongue out at Hunter and walked away.


	7. criminal minds

Went Hunter and Sebastian first started going out, Hunter believed that nothing could stop Sebastian from having sex once they've started-besides Hunter telling him no- well that was before Wednesday.

Normally on Wednesday Hunter had baseball games and wouldn't get back to Dalton till after ten. Usually if the games were close enough Sebastian and Nick would drive up to watch Jeff and him play but Sebastian would always leave before nine, Hunter never asked why.

But today there were no games, Sebastian didn't have any lacrosse or fencing practice so they were back in their room. They were down to their boxers, tasting and tasting each other, it was a rare moment when Hunter as on his back and Sebastian was taking the lead till his phone went off.

"Shit," Sebastian cursed, he rolled of off Hunter leaning over the side of the bed to grab the remote that was knocked off the bed and Hunter watched in disbelief as Sebastian switched on the TV.

"Sebastian?" Hunter asked, "What are you doing?"

"Criminal Minds is on." Sebastian answered eyes clued to the screen.

"Let me get this straight, you'd rather watch a TV show over have sex?" He couldn't believe this, this had to be a sick dream.

"Yep," Sebastian answered; Hunter huffed and dramatically fell back against the bed.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian curled up next to Hunter, "Come on babe don't be like that. If you're going to mop do it quietly,"

Sebastian pulled away and started to watch, after ten minutes of mopping, Hunter realized that even during commercials Sebastian eyes would not leave the screen, Sebastian would talk but it was most likely to himself then to Hunter, sitting up Hunter spread his legs, and pulled Sebastian to sit between them.

"Who's the black dude again?" Hunter asked, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waste.

"Derek Morgan." He answered leaning back in Hunter's hold, Sebastian turned his head towards Hunter's arm as the unsub twisted the girls shoulders all the way around.

"Right, and the skinny genius?" Hunter asked, focusing on the show.

"Dr. Spence Reid."

"Are they fucking?" Hunter asked in all serious, Sebastian looked up as his boyfriend, before he started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you ship it." Sebastian stated, still laughing.

"Shush,"

The two watch the end of the show, and Sebastian new Hunter was hooked, and a shipper of Morgan and Reid.

"So let me get this straight, every Wednesday, you've left my games early to watch this show?"

"You mad?" Sebastian asked, turning in Hunter's arm. "But you have to admitted it's an awesome show."

"How many season are there?" Hunter asked.

"This is their ninth season."

"Well it looks like I have some catching up to do." Hunter removed himself from the bed and over to his lap top.

"Hunter!" Sebastian cried, when Hunter didn't reply Sebastian crawled under the covers and watched Hunter. "Hunter." Sebastian tried again, making his voice quiet and scared,

"Yeah bas." Hunter answerd softly,

"I'm scared, that episode really scared me." Sebastian said copying Jeff's puppy eyes.

Shaking his head, Hunter sat down the laptop and was about to get into bed when Sebastian stopped him.

"You have to check under the bed."

"Really Bas,"

"please."

"Fine," Getting on his knees Hunter checked under the bed. "There."

"Now the closet."

"We don't have a closet."

"Then the bathroom."

"Or I can go back to watch Criminal minds."


	8. Kisses Goodbye

"You sure you can't come with me." Sebastian asked, standing outside of Dalton academy, it was the start of Christmas break, and Sebastian was standing beside his car which was parked next to Hunter's. The two were taking their time with extra-long goodbyes.

"No," Hunter replied hug Sebastian closer, "I'll see you for New Year's."

"But that's a week away." Sebastian whined snuggling closer.

"I got you a present." Hunter stated, pulling himself from Sebastian embrace, and opened the backseat of his car. He grabbed a nicely sized box wrapped in blue and red paper with a red bow not a stick on bow but a ribbon bow, and on the ribbon it said. **Cautions do not open till Christmas.**

This caused Sebastian to pout. "Well then you can't open my present till Christmas."

"Where's the present then." Hunter asked, so Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Hunter, before reaching into his back seat he replaced Hunter's gift with his.

Hunter held the smaller box in his hand and rattled it against his ear. "Hey, no peaking." Sebastian laughed, "I'm gonna miss you." Sebastian stated going in for a kiss.

Hunter kissed back, and what felt like five minutes later, Hunter pulled from the kiss. "I'll miss you to but text me when you get to you're aunts place, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"And after that?" Sebastian asked, going for a quick peck on the lips

"And every day till we are back at Dalton." Hunter answered with his own peck.

"You sure we can't just stay here." Another kiss.

"Get in your car and go." Hunter laughed opening the driver seat door after one or two more sweet kisses.

"Fine," Sebastian slide into the seat not before kissing Hunter one last time.

"Dive carefully." Hunter said and waved as Sebastian pulled out.


	9. worst date ever

"Worst date ever." Sebastian, humped.

"We haven't even started yet." Hunter told his pouting boyfriend opening Sebastian's door.

"I don't want to wear someone else's shoes." Sebastian stated not getting out of the car.

"Do you own a pair of bowling shoes?"

"No..."

"Sebastian, have you ever bowled before?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sebastian answered defensively.

"You haven't." Sebastian looked away waiting for Hunter to laugh. Hunter pulled Sebastian out of the car and hugged him.

"Don't worry I'll so you." Hunter kissed the side of Sebastian's head, holding hands they walked into the Bowling Alley, to see Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh shit abort mission abort." Sebastian stated, turning quickly to hide behind Hunter which was a fail, even if the other Warbler was wider Sebastian's hair and some of his forehead could be seen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hunter laughed at his boyfriends antics."

"It's Blaine and Kurt." Sebastian whispered. "Come on let's make a run for it."

But Hunter didn't he walked right up to the two, Blaine wasn't sure who it was, at first without the blazers. When Blaine imaged Hunter out of a Dalton uniform he'd figured it would be slacks and a dress shirt but no there was the Warbler Captain in black jeans and tight t-shirt.

"Blaine, good to see you again." Hunter stated.

"Kurt this is Hunter the new captain of the Warblers."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt stated politely.

"What are you doing here Hunter?" Blaine asked,

"Sebastian and I are on a date, when we saw you."

"Where is that Meekat?" Kurt asked.

"Hi, Gay face." Sebastian said with no heat as he stood beside Hunter.

"Wait, I though you said you weren't remotely bi-curiouse."

"I though you didn't do relationships Smythe." Kurt added.

"Thinks change." Sebastian replied. "How's New York."

"Good, how's Scandal." Kurt countered.

"Well this escalated fast." Blaine noted.

Somehow the two couples ended up sharing a lane, Sebastian and Kurt where less than happy but Hunter and Blaine liked the idea.

It was Sebastian turned, and he completely missed. So Hunter being the sweet boyfriend that he is made a snarky comment before helping him. Hunter wrapped his arm around Sebastian waist and pressed his front to his back, his right hand held Sebastian wrist as he guided him.

With Hunter's help Sebastian made a spear, the co-captian was so happy he quickly spun around and kissed Hunter. It was after the first round, Hunter and Blaine left to go get snacks and left the two rivals alone.

"So...how long have you and Hunter?" Kurt trailed off not sure what they two were.

"Um, a couple weeks after he was unanimously voted captain, I got really drunk at Scandal and I ended up drunk dialing him."

"Wow," Kurt stated,

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sebastian ran off before Kurt could say anything.

"Where'd Sebastian go?" Blaine asked as he and Hunter returned.

"We were talking about you two and he just ran off to the bathroom." Kurt admitted feeling a little guilty.

"I'll go get him." Hunter stated, but Kurt stopped.

"No, let me."

Kurt found Sebastian not in the bathroom-surprise but out back away from the door crying with a bottle of scotch.

"What really happened Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"It's not about Hunter." Sebastian told him, whipping away tears. "His name was Henry, it was before school started, and we were regular fuck buddies. He liked it rough, and I was okay with it, till I was at Scandal I was pissed because of Hunter taking my position as Captain, and I was sure his next step was to kick me out of the Warblers.

"Henry showed up after I drank haft the bar, I was dancing with some collage boys when he dragged me out and proceeded to beat the shit out of me."

"Hunter found you?"

"Yeah, the next morning, he Nick and Jeff are my only friend." Sebastian stated, taking a large drink. "Coming to Dalton, it was supposed to be better, but no I fucked that up, just like my old school, just like everything else."

Kurt not sure about what to say, just hugged Sebastian, after a few minutes Sebastian calmed down.

"Come on, you're too drunk to go back, I'll text Blaine to send Hunter out okay."

"Okay." Sebastian yawned.

Hunter came out quickly after the text was sent; he gave Kurt a grateful look before crouching down beside Sebastian.

"Bas, babe you okay to walk." Sebastian shock his head, eye closed. Hunter handed Kurt his keys before picking up Sebastian bridal style.

"Hey Hummel, you wish your boyfriend good to do this." Sebastian joked.

"Love you too Smythe." Kurt joked before following the two to Hunter's car.


	10. AU Mckinley

AU...Sebastian got expelled from Dalton last year and is to attend Mckinley. There he makes friends with Marley.

Marley and Sebastian were hanging out at the Lima Bean; Sebastian was helping Marley choose a song for her audition for the New Directions when he saw some old friends. He knew Jeff and Nick saw him, but they just looked away and ordered their coffee, before his expulsion none of the Warblers liked him, even his friends outside of The Warblers stopped talking to him.

Since attending Mckinley Marley was his only friend, she found him eating lunch in the auditorium, she knew he'd used to be a part of his old schools show choir but she has yet to see him sing.

"You should audition too." Marley told him, "Come on please I don't want to do it alone."

"Please, as so as I step on the stage they'd all say no." Sebastian told him. "They'd rather loose sectionals then let me join."

"I have to go...but please think about it?" Marley told him,

"Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

After Marley left Sebastian looked down at his coffee, he heard someone slide into the seat across from him.

"What did you forget this time Marley?" Sebastian asked without looking up.

"My name isn't Marley, It's Hunter, Hunter Clarington the New Captain of the Warblers."

Sebastian looked up to see a good looking no downright sexy man in a Dalton Blazer sit across from him, Sebastian readjusted his classes out of a nerves habit. He knew the Warblers wouldn't waste time replacing him but it still hurt.

"Good for you, what do you want?" Sebastian asked, his taunts and jerky attitude not as strong as it used to be.

"You. You back in a Dalton uniform, more specify in the Warblers."

"I'm sure the other told you I was expelled."

"They did, I was given a full scholarship to whip the Warblers into a National Winning Show Choir and if I say I need you back at Dalton, you'll be welcome back to Dalton."

"Humph, go back to the school that got rid of me, go back to a team were everyone hates me? No thanks." No, thanks all Sebastian wanted was to go back to Dalton at least there he would be shoved into lockers or bullied.

"Because you're miserable at Mckinley, they don't have Lacrosse, or advance classes their glee club wouldn't take you if you were the only one to audition. Come back to Dalton and I'll help you make amends."

"I'll think on it." Sebastian told him.

"Don't think too long." Hunter stated, he wrote his number on a napkin and slide it towards the center of the table, Sebastian reached for the napkin. Moving quickly Hunter grabbed Sebastian arm and flipped it so his wrist were peaking under the long sleeve shirt, the two men look at the marks

Sebastian ripped his arm from Hunters grasped, he quickly grabbed his stuff and was about to leave only for Hunter to stop him.

"Sebastian. Call me, even if you don't want to come back to Dalton."

"I got to go." Sebastian left taking the napkin with him.


	11. Runaway with me

After Sebastian run in with Hunter at the Lima Bean, he already had the number in as his contacts but he still stared at the napkin trying to memories the number. He was eating alone in the empty choir room when Mr. Shue walked in.

Mr. Shue was shocked to see Sebastian, he heard from his students that the ex-warbler was now attending Mckinley, but there he was sitting in the back, with his lunch and a book propped up on his knee, he had bags under his eyes, thick dark rimmed glasses and it looks like he hasn't saved in months.

"Hey Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"Just studying," He answered,

"That's what the library is for."

"Can't bring my lunch into the library, if you want me to leave I can."

"No, no it's fine." Mr. Shue said, Sebastian wanted to leave but he stayed where he was. After a few minutes of Silence Mr. Shue asked, "So are you auditioning for New Directions."

"I didn't think you'd guys want me, after what I did to Blaine, and Finn."

"Everyone disserves a second chance, after school in the Auditorium, I'll give you a fare shoot."

"Thanks Mr. Shue."

Sebastian stood back stage, Marley rocked her song and he was nerves about his audition.

"Hey, you'll do amazing, I just know it." Marley told him

"Thanks." Sebastian smiled, "You're song was breath taking, I'd say it topped Rachel Berry."

"Sebastian Smythe." Mr. Shue called, some of the New Direction members voiced their views about the ex-Warbler but Sebastian stilled went on.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe, and I'll be singing "Runaway with me" By Dwayne Britton.

**'Let me catch my breath.**

**This really hard.**

**If I start to look like I'm sweating well**

**That's 'cause I am.**

**I'm not good with words.**

**But that's nothing new**

**Still I have to try**

**To explain what I want to do**

**With you. With you.**

**Run away with me.**

Sebastian looked over the audiences' head, if he looked at them, he'd didn't think he would have been able to make it through the song, he knew they weren't paying attention, even if Mr. Shue liked him the other wouldn't go for it.

**Let me be your ride out of town.**

**Let me be the place that you hide**

**We can make our lives on the go**

**Run away with me**

**Texas in the summer is cool.**

**We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac**

**Looking back.**

**Sam you're ready let's go **

**Anywhere.**

**Get the car packed and throw me the key**

**Run away with me.**

Sebastian's gaze flicked down to the New Directions members, Mr Shue was writing notes with a smile, but the other they were glaring at him, but Blaine's look was the worst, Sebastian had hoped they could be friends, god knows he need one. But that look of hatred cause Sebastian to slip up.

"Sebastian?" Mr. Shue called, as the teen stopped, Sebastian tried to start again but no words came out. "Knock it off." Mr. Shue yelled to his students

Sebastian wasn't sure what they said but it wasn't nice, he didn't realize he ran off stage till he heard Marley yelling after him.

Hunter had just finished with Warbler practice, he was not pleased his team was at their best he understood that, but that best wasn't good enough to beat New Directions, he need Sebastian and Blaine back.

Blaine would be harder to get back but Sebastian, Sebastian would be easy...he was broken the marks proved it. Hunter didn't just want Sebastian because of National know, Hunter was unsure of his feelings for him, but he knew they were platonic, seeing those marks, caused a swelled of different emotions, one of them was to take Sebastian away from Mckinley and back to Dalton so he could protect Sebastian, another part of him wanted to yell at Sebastian for harming himself, he wanted to yell at the bastard that caused his Sebastian so much pain.

"Clarington." Hunter answered his cell.

"Hunter? It's Sebastian."

"Decided to come back to Dalton." He asked in a smug tone to hide his excitement,

"I-I'm not sure, can we not talk about that? I really need someone to talk to and you said-

"I know what I said, what do you want to talk about?"

"Not over the phone."

"Okay...tell me where you are."

"A park new Mckinley high school I'm not sure where I just need to get away."

"Stay put, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hunter ran out as fast as he could without drawing attention, and hoped in his car.

Sebastian sat on a bench, knees curled up as he waited, he should have called Marley she was close he need someone know, before these feelings got worst. Against his better judgment Sebastian stood up and walked towards the bridge.

When Hunter finally made it to the park, he ran through, trying to find Sebastian, and when he did the other teen was near a bridge.

"Sebastian get away from there." Hunter called without thinking.

Sebastian stepped away, just as Hunter ran into and pulled him away from the bridge and into his solid military built chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian yelled, trying to fix his glasses which he thinks Hunter broke with his stupid chest.

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you, you were about-"

"To kill myself? Dude, the bridge is six maybe eight feet high, that wouldn't kill me it would hurt like a bitch." Sebastian told him. "And when I die I'd rather not feel it."

"Not funny, the way you sounded on the phone I was worried."

"Why, you don't know me. And the Warblers would be fine without me."

"I don't care about fucking show choir. I like you, you idiot."

"Sebastian!" He turned at his name, to see Marley running towards him with Mr. Shue and trouty mouth Evans.

"Hey Marley." Sebastian said, pulling away from Hunter's hold towards his friend.

"You okay Sebastian." Mr. Shue asked, eye Hunter before turning to his student.

"Yes Mr. Shue."

"You kind of just ran out of the auditorium for no reason dude, you sure you're okay?"

"Fine...guess I didn't make the cut."

"The others weren't to open about you joining." Sam answered. "I tried to tell him you'd be a great addition but-"

"What about Marley, you're not going to kick her out because she's my friend?" Sebastian cut him off.

"No, she's in...She's the only one unfortunately." Mr. Shue admitted.

"Good for you Mars."

"It's not fair...you deserve that spot more them me."

"Doesn't matter I was thinking of going back to Dalton."

"I though they expelled you." Marley asked confused.

"No I left, so it wouldn't be put on my record...Hunter said, they want me back. The board of directions really want that national's trophy."


	12. ChanningTatum

"Hunter."

"Hunter."

"Hunter."

"What?"

"I'm bored." Sebastian whined, spread out on one of the couches in the senior commons, the teen twisted his ankle in Lacrosse and was not able to practice for another week.

Hunter was trying to work out choreography for Sectionals, and Sebastian was making it difficult. When he first made the choreography he nailed every move but during the last two weeks his messed up at least once twice every time during practice.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Hunter asked, going back to his beginning spot to start over.

"Entertain me." Sebastian whined slumping further down trying to look miserable to get pity from his boyfriend.

"A little busy Seb," Hunter growled, as he messed up once again.

"You need to relax." Sebastian called, when Hunter called Sebastian Seb, it meant that Hunter wasn't as nearly as angry as he seem to be. "Sectionals is weeks away. If you don't take a bready you'll never get it."

"And you know this how?"

"There is nothing worse than performance anxiety, when I was in Paris, my friend Pierre and I, we 'borrowed' some alcohol from his parents, and we...well you can figure out the rest, he was so nervous he couldn't get off." Sebastian smirked, knowing Hunter hated it when he talked about past conquest. Hunter decided to ignore Sebastian in favor of his routine; he wasn't going to allow Sebastian to distract him from this.

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know, boy I'm gonna show you how to do it and I'll start really, put my lips together and I'll start to blow." Sebastian sang huskily, smirking as Hunter began getting frustrating.

Turning swiftly Hunter stalked towards the teen and loamed over him.

"Sebastian." He said leaning down and whispered right in Sebastian ear. "If you don't behave you will not being blowing any whistle."

"Sir, yes sir." Sebastian groaned.

"Good boy." Hunter smiled, and then turned back to the mirror "I'm going to run thru this dance one more time, and if you can stay quiet I'll give you a reward when we get back to our room,"

"Deal." Sebastian agree he could stay quiet for the three minutes it toke for Hunter to get thru the song, but he didn't realize that Hunter was not following the Sectionals routine, instead he started gridding against the air, Sebastian bit his lip trying to stop his moan. He wasn't going to lose.

Somehow Sebastian was able to remain quiet threw this Channing Tatum dance; Hunter was disappointed he was hoping Sebastian wouldn't have been able to stay quiet, but he was a man of his word. Hunter helped Sebastian out of his set and pressed him close.

"Oh it looks like someone enjoyed the show." Hunter laughed kissing Sebastian swollen lips.

"You sir are so mean, you never told me you could dance like Channing Tatum."

"Call it part of the surprise,"

"You know, I want a special show more often." Sebastian stated, kissing Hunter back.

"Well if you behaved more often."

"But I like the punishments as much as the rewards."


	13. Mistletoe

Blaine walked through the halls of Dalton, it was close to Christmas break and everyone was getting ready to leave for the holidays.

He wanted to talk with Sebastian before the other teen left for the holidays, as he came close to the rehearsal room, he realize that they were playing mistletoe.

He saw the mistletoe was hung in the center of the room, red tape was placed in a circle under it, and everyone was pushing each other closer to the circle, Nick stumbled into the circle laughing hard, as Hunter sang 'Shake up Christmas' By Train.

Jeff taunting his boyfriend avoid the circle till Sebastian snuck up behind and pushed the blond into the circle. Sebastian laughed, as the two kissed longer then needed, after the other warblers yelling at the couple to get a room did the two leave the circle and in an act of revenge pushed they Sebastian into the circle.

Nick started to sing the next verse as Sebastian was still trapped in the circle; Blaine was about walk into the room right into the circle but was frozen in his place as Mr. Not Even Remotely Bi Curios Hunter Clarington voluntary stepped in the circle.

Hunter kissed Sebastian on the lips and wrapped his arms around the taller teen's waist; Sebastian locked his arms around Hunter's head as short but strong male lifted Sebastian off the ground. The room was filled with cheers, laughter, cat calls and dog whistle, as the Captain of the Warblers carried Sebastian out of the circle.

Before being spotted Blaine decided it was best to leave. The game ended and the Warblers filed out of the room, leaving Sebastian and Hunter.

"Told you it would be fun." Sebastian stated, from his seat.

"How could I ever doubt you." Hunter laughed, gathering his stuff. "Blaine was here."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, choice to stare at the mistletoe that still hung on the ceiling.

"I know you saw him." Hunter replied getting Sebastian's attention.

"Hunter-"

"I'm okay with you two being friends, but he had to know that you deserves better than just being his rebound. You need to know that you deserves better than being any bodies rebound."

"How can I forget when you tell me all the time."

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you to Hunty." Sebastian replied using Hunter's dreaded pet name.

"And you ruined the moment, no sex for you." Hunter stated and walked away

"Aw babe I'm sorry." Sebastian called running after his boyfriend and jumped onto his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hunter laughed,

"Mush," Sebastian ordered before slapping Hunter's ass.


	14. Fight

As requested by The Serene Dancer...I hope you like it.

After trying desperately to talk to Kurt, Blaine decided to drink his troubles away at Scandal and did he drink Blaine in the three hours he was there Blaine must have drank at least three times his body weight as he stumbled around the bar and right into an old friend.

"Sebastian!" Blaine yelled happily leaning on to the teen. "What hic, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing killer, how much have you drank?" Sebastian asked as he paid for his drinks.

"I-I lost count." Blaine admitted after a few seconds of though.

"Okay no more for you, come on I'm getting you out of here before you end up in some alley with an STD."

"Ah...you're no fun. Come on one dance. Please?" Blaine begged, trying to lead Sebastian to the crowded dance floor.

"No Blaine, if you don't leave with me now, I'll leave you here." It was an empty threat of course, Sebastian could never leave his friend here.

"Fine then a kiss at least." Blaine demanded pressing against the other boy.

"Wh-what? No, Blaine stop." Sebastian stated trying to push him off. "No I'm not kissing you."

"Fine." Blaine pouted and stop his advance an allowed the Warbler co-captain to lead him out of Scandal, towards the parking lot.

Once they reached Sebastian's car and the teen opened the back door, Blaine pushed Sebastian into the back seat, and was on top of him Kissing him, he was so lost in the moment he didn't register that Sebastian's was trying to push Blaine off of him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" that was the only warning Blaine got before he was thrown from the car onto the pavement.

"Hunter!" Sebastian yelled.

"Are you alright baby?" Blaine's attacker-Hunter turned his back, Blaine working on adrenal, got up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Hunter, they both fell to the ground both fighting to get the upper hand.

"Hunter! Blaine! Stop!" Sebastian yelled as he jumped form the car, and hurried to separate the two.

With one last punch Hunter got off the ground, and turned back to Sebastian, eyes trained on the angry red mark on Sebastian neck.

"You okay?" Hunter asked, again carefully holding his boyfriend.

"Are you crazy? You're the one with a black eye and you're asking me if i'm okay?" Sebastian demanded,

"He was about to rape you Sebastian."

"No he wasn't, he's drunk Hunt."

"That's no excuse, you may be used to people using you and dumping you but I'm not going to let some cheating skank hurt you."

"That would be sweet if you didn't beat the shit out of him. Help me put him in the back, I'm not leaving him here."

"Bas-" Hunter was angry that his boyfriend would help this piece of shit.

"I'm serious, Hunter."

With a deep breathe; Hunter loaded the knocked out Blaine into the back of Sebastian's car. Against Hunter's wishes, they somehow managed to get him threw Dalton without anyone seeing them...well anyone Sebastian and Hunter couldn't threaten or bribe.

Hunter dumped Blaine on the floor, saying that the punk's lucky he's not sleeping in Sebastian's car. As Hunter changed out of his purple shirt of sex that was stained with Blaine's blood, Sebastian lifted Blaine onto his bed, and glared at Hunter daring the Captain to say anything.

Growling Hunter, got into his bed, sleeping on the right side so he was between Blaine and Sebastian. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian got into bed and kissed Hunter's cheek.

"Good night babe." Sebastian said, and curled up around his boyfriend to sleep.

"Good night baby."

Blaine awoke the next morning with the worst headache he ever head and was in a strange room, though the bed he slept on smelled like Sebastian.

"Good you're awake." Hunter stated louder than necessary, and slammed the door. It was around noon, Sebastian was being distracted by Nick and Jeff, while Hunter dealt with Blaine.

"What the happened last night?" Blaine asked,

"You don't remember?" Hunter scoffed, and grabbed Blaine roughly by the arm. "Let me make this perfectly clear, you are not welcome to join Warbler anymore. You are not welcome here at Dalton because by this time tomorrow everyone will now what you did."

"What did I do?" Blaine asked, staring Hunter down.

"You were drunk, completely pissed, and you were about to rape my boyfriend." Hunter answered, pulling Blaine from Sebastian's bed. "Now you are going to leave Dalton you are not going to saw anything to Sebastian, hell if you even say or look at him in a way I don't like well looks like your wheelchair boy is going to get a dance partner. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine only nods his head to terrified to speak.

"Good. Now get out before my good mood passes."

Blaine was out the door and out of Dalton in record time. Smirking, Hunter walked down the hall towards Niff's room, he entered without knocking to see the three of them watching 'Supernatural'

"Hey you said you were going to get snacks." Jeff complained.

"What sorry they were all out." Hunter stated, and joined Sebastian on Jeff's bed.

"Hey so I'm guessing you toke care of Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"No, the bastard was gone before I even got there. Didn't even apologize or thank me for not leaving his ass in the parking lot."

"Thank you Hunter." Sebastian told him kissing him sweetly.

"Only for you babe." Hunter kissed him back.


	15. SadieHawkins

McKinley Au. Sadie Hawkins

"Hey." Hunter smiled, meeting Sebastian in front of the Lima Bean. "I haven't talked to you since Sectionals, what gives? Jealous that we won?"

"I've just been busy, that's all. I'm sorry." Sebastian answered, tapping his foot

"It's fine, what's wrong you seem nervous."

"No, no reason. Can we go inside I'm freezing." Sebastian answered,

"Here." Hunter unknotted his tie and wrapped it around Sebastian. "Much better, Dalton colors are defiantly your color."

"Funny." Sebastian laughed, as Hunter opened the door. The two stood in line for coffee, Sebastian was about to order when Hunter gave both of their orders. After getting their coffee the pair found a table.

"So what's new with the New Directions?"

"After your victory, we lost the choir room, Tina became an even bigger bitch which I thought would be impossible, everyone kind of blamed Marley for the lost but even if we performed our set list the Warblers still would have won."

"You might have stood a better chance if they let you sing at Sectionals." Hunter stated,

"Please, they didn't even want me on the stage; haft the time Finn forgets I'm part of the club."

"So why stay?"

"I don't want to talk about show choir. I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"God this is stupid." Sebastian laughed at himself. "So...Tina got the student council to hold a Sadie Hawkin's dance this week."

"Really? Sounds fun."

"And, I was wondering if you would go with me?" Sebastian asked, his head facing the table."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Hunter stated,

Gulping Sebastian looked up at Hunter and asked again.

"I must say I'm shocked, I figured Sebastian 'fuck me' Smythe would wait for me to ask him." Hunter joked, "I would love to go."

"You are a jerk." Sebastian chided, laying his head on the table.

"You're cute when you're mopping." Hunter laughed, causing Sebastian to go pinker. "I have to go back to Dalton. Do you want me to pick you up, or as the strong independent man you would want to pick me up?"

"Fuck off."

"I'll meet you there then. 8 o'clock?"

"Sure."

(Time skip)

Sebastian parked his car nervously, and checked his phone, Hunter had yet to text him. Maybe it was a mistake to meet at school, what if this was just a joke, what if he won't show up?

"Calm down Smythe, don't be such a fucking girl. So what if he doesn't come." Sebastian told himself,

'knock knock' Sebastian looked out the window to see Hunter, holding a Gladiolus in his hand, smiling Sebastian got out of the car.

"Marley told me they were you're favorite. She said you get very picky about you're flowers." Hunter explained.

"My mom, loved flowers." Sebastian admitted, smelling the plant.

"Shall we go in or are you going to stand out here assaulting your flower?" Hunter joked; laughing nervously Sebastian placed the flower on his dash board.

Most of the new directions members were unsure about Hunter but as the night processed them all got warmed up to him, except Blaine and Sam.

After the guys performance Marley and Wade dragged Sebastian up on stage with them. Sebastian ended up preforming 'Lock out of Heaven' with the girls he was awkward about it first but after Hunter winked at him Sebastian loosened up.

Though some where during the performance Sebastian lost sight of Hunter. When they number was finished, and Marley went to go get punch Jake confronted Sebastian.

"He probably needed a break after your performance."

"You think?"

"Please the way you two were dancing, he's defiantly into you." Jake smiled, then went to go find Marley.

After a while, Sebastian decided to go look for Hunter, he was closing in on the locker room when he heard it. Trent, was talking about Hunter using steroids and forcing the other to.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to think, the thought of Hunter forcing his friends drugs, threatening them, telling them he wouldn't let them preform, he almost felt sick. All he could think about was Jeff, the blond teen was probably terrified about it, Nick angry that he couldn't help his boyfriend.

It made him feel sick. 'This is your fault' Sebastian thought, 'If you hadn't fuck up the Warblers the Board wouldn't have a reason to hire Hunter. You're friends are being drugged and it's all your fault.'

"Sebastian, there you are." Hunter smile feel when he saw the sick look on Sebastian's face. "Seb what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" Sebastian yelled fighting off Hunter, "How could you!"

"What are you talking about? Seb I didn't leave, Flint called during the dance I had to take it, I'm sorry."

"Flint called? What he couldn't find the steroids?"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, his face twisted in confusions. God how good of an actor was Hunter? Did he even care about him? Or was it all just a part of Hunter's plan?

"Just leave."

"No not till you explain what's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong! How the fuck could you do it! Huh, make the Warblers take steroids because you just wanted to win so badly!"

"Sebastian, we didn't take any steroids."

"That's not what I heard Trent say." Sebastian sobbed.

"Bas, Sebastian look at me." Hunter was on the ground in front of him, holding Sebastian head up lightly. "We didn't cheat okay, Blaine and Sam were making accusations, and just the rumors of us cheating would be enough to ruin the Warblers reputation okay. What Trent told Finn was a lie, okay?"

"What?"

"Here, let me call him. We'll go back to Dalton so I can explain better okay?" Hunter asked,

"Right, okay." Sebastian stated. Hunter helped Sebastian stand but he was week, the two walked slowly back to the gym where they ran into Ryder and Jake.

"Sebastian!" They called, running towards them.

"He's feeling faint, I found him pasted out in the hall." Hunter explained,

"He's been acting weird all week, we all though he was just his nerves." Ryder clarified, as Jake draped Sebastian's free arm over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take him to Dalton, I could use some help getting him to my car." Hunter asked,

"Yeah sure,"

With Ryder and Jake's help Hunter got Sebastian into his car safely.

"He probably had too much punch," Jake stated, "I saw my brother spike it."

"Hopefully, he's just drunk." Hunter agreed, "Thank for helping me guys."

"Hunter. Sebastian is our friend, you hurt him. Military school or not we will kick your ass." Ryder explained.

"I'd like to see you boys try." Hunter joked, "But I get it."

"Good, when Sebastian wakes up tell him to text Marley. She'll be worried." Jake added before leaving.

Sebastian woke up the next morning, with two strong arms wrapped around his waist, blinking a few times Sebastian saw that his face was pressed up against some guys neck.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian asked pulling back; he quickly recognized Hunter's face.

'Did we have sex' Sebastian asked himself, 'I hope not because I would have like to remember our first time.'

"We did have sex Seb, you crawled into my bed haft way through the night." Hunter answered, "You do realize you talk in your sleep, most of it was in French, you sang a little to."

"Oh god, please just kill me now." Sebastian groaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on, we need to meet the others in the choir room." Hunter stated, pushing back the covers.

Looking down Sebastian realized he was wearing Hunter's shirt, even if he was slightly taller than Hunter, the military teen was bulker.

"What others?" Sebastian asked, putting on a pair of sweat pants Hunter offered him.

"Nick, Jeff, Thad, Flint and Trent" Hunter explained. "They want to see you."

Hunter finished dressing and the two walked down the hall a few freshmen gave them questioning glances but walked on, a few of Sebastian's old friends and teammates, were happy to see him.

"You head to the choir room, while I go get you something to eat." Hunter offered, he stopped and handed Seb is cell phone" One more things, Jake wanted you to text Marley, to tell her you're okay."

Giving a nod, Sebastian walked towards the choir room and sent his text to Marley. As he came close to the choir room he heard giggling and what sound like Hunter yelling.

The old Sebastian would have walked right in but the new Sebastian knocked, he heard shuffling and what sounded like Jeff squeaking. The door opened, and soon someone was hugging him.

"Seb! I'm so glad your back!" Jeff yelled.

"I missed you to Jeff." Sebastian was relieved, he was honestly afraid the blond would hate him, even after everything he did; Jeff was the only one who was nice to him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Seb." Jeff stated hugging Sebastian tighter as the other teen cried.

"I was such a jerk...even to you but you never hated me."

"Cause everyone needs a friend." Jeff answered,

"God, only you could say such a sickinly sweet cliché and mean it." Sebastian laughed, the two ended the hug.

Nick hugged him, and patting his back, Thad hugged him next ruffling his hair; Flint was last lifting the smaller teen off the ground in a bone crushing hug, after the taller teen set Sebastian down, he turned to Trent.

"Trent...I'm sorry, I am really really sorry." Sebastian told him.

"You're forgiven Sebastian." Trent smiled and hugged his old friend.

"So what were you guys laughing at earlier?" Sebastian asked, wiping his eyes trying to get rid of any evidence that he had been crying.

"We were watching Hunter's 'Roid Rage' video." Flint answered, smiling.

Roid rage, steroids the memories of last night flooded his mind, his vision went black as a wave of guilt rushed over him.

"Shit, Seb. Seb you need to calm down alright." Trent voice pitched, like it always did when he panicked.

"Yeah Sebby, Hunter isn't on steroids none of us are." Jeff replied.

"You're lying." Sebastian cried, his body started to become heavy with guilt as he sunk to the floor. Flint caught him before Sebastian could hit his head.

"No he's not." Flint soothed, rubbing Sebastian back, "It was just a trick we pulled on New Direction."

"Yes, they're 'investigation' started to get people's attention so we had to make it look real for them." Thad added,

"Why?"

"Because, we had to make it look convicting for them," Hunter soon joined the conversation, Hunter explained their plan, the others jumping in and as they continued on Sebastian started to relax.

"Can I watch the video?" Sebastian asked, the others broke into a huge grin while Hunter groaned.

"Fine, the things I do for my team." After giving them his permission, the seven friends all found a seat, Sebastian between Hunter and Jeff as they watched the videos.

"Oh god." Sebastian was laughing at the end of the video, "Pencils?"

"Shut up. And yes Splenda does taste like freaking Pencils."

"I love the fact even when you're meant to go into a rage you avoid saying fuck." Sebastian added. "And Hunter...I want to come back to the Warblers."

**Try as I may, I could not make Hunter the bad guy. I could not make him give the Warblers Steroids or have him lie to Sebastian I-I just couldn't. **


	16. courthouse

**Head cannon, Sebastian is Harvey Spector's(From suits) is half brother. **

"What about the reports of you being to old for high school."

Sebastian reacted quickly, stepping between the idiot reporter and his boyfriend. Seeing Sebastian face calmed Hunter down enough for the two teens to be lead threw the crowd of reporters and into their waiting car.

"Hunter. Hunt baby please calm down." Sebastian pleaded as Hunter beat the back passanger seat.

"I am calm!" Hunter yelled, his breathing slowed down and he stopped his assault on the seat. "Fuck, I did it again."

"Yeah…Hey it will be fine Harvey is the best closer in New York city he'll take care of this and we'll be back to preparing for Regionals with his scandal far behind us." Sebastian soothed petting Hunter's hair.

"I can't believe Trent was so mad about being kicked off that he would testify against us." said Hunter. "I get going after me, but the others?"

"They all stood behind me and my crazy schemes, he probably though they were behind you when you cut him."

"Maybe….You shouldn't have stepped in." Hunter whispered pressing his nose to Sebastian's neck. "I could have hurt you."

"And the alternative? You were going to choke that reporter and those charges would be harder to get ride off."

"I love you."

"I love you to my Hulk." Sebastian joked kissing Hunter's head.

"Can't you go back to calling me super soldier?" Hunter asked,

"Well Captain America never had anger mange meant issues like Bruce so yah i'm going to keep calling you Hulk."

"Fine…don't go crying to Niff when I start calling you…"

"You don't have anything!" Sebastian laughed,

"I will…and when I do it will be so fluffy and embarrassing you'll be begging-" Hunter was cut off when Sebastian straddle his lap.

"Begging for what?" Sebastian asked, kissing Hunter's jawline. "You know…sex in the back of a big black SUV with tinted window's has always been a fantasy of mine."

"Of corse it is."


	17. firstdate

Sebastian was nervous, he's never really been on a date before, so when the new captain of the Warblers-Hunter Clarington-asked him to coffee he may have said yes far too fast and his voice squeaked higher then Kurt's.

So here he was sitting at a table their homework spread out a crossed, Hunter was in the bathroom and Sebastian had grabbed their coffee, he tried to work on the math pre-test but he was to worried that Hunter might have snuck out.

"Hey, I went to get my coffee but someone toke it." Hunter said sitting down and he noticed the second cup, "You got my coffee?"

"Don't act so surprise, I can do nice things." Sebastian did not blush, okay maybe a little, Hunter smiled like the jerk he was when they heard a scoff.

"Can we help you?" Hunter snapped, at the employee that was busting a table, Sebastian saw who it was and nearly had a heart attack.

"Kurt. I thought you'd left for New York." Sebastian said nervously.

"I couldn't leave Blaine here with you larking about; you know putting rock salt in slushies' and blackmailing." Kurt snapped,

"What is he talking about?" Hunter asked,

"Hunter it's nothing, can we just-" Sebastian stated trying to save their date.

"Oh you didn't know, I figured all the Warblers would be talking about it. He tried to steal my boyfriend, put rock salt in a slushy that hit my boyfriend causing him to have surgery for his eye. Oh and let's not forget, almost got a guy to commit suicide."

"I had nothing to do with that." Sebastian stated weakly as he grabbed his stuff. "I have to go."

Kurt had to admit watching Sebastian scurry away wasn't as satisfying as it he though, but he can feel guilty about it later.

"I don't know who you think you are, or what Sebastian did in the past, but you do not talk to him like that are we clear?" Hunter was seething; he didn't know who this punk was but Hunter already didn't like him.

"And just who do you think you are?" The other man nervously countered.

"Hunter Clarington, the co-captain for the Warblers, Sebastian's boyfriend and thank you for ruining are first date." The boyfriend part wasn't true…at least not yet, he needed to leave before he did something he regretted so Hunter grabbed is stuff and anything Sebastian forgot and walked out.

Hunter found Sebastian sitting in his car, shaking his head Hunter knocked on the window. Sebastian looked up with puffy eyes, so Hunter walked over to the driver seat, sat down and pulled Sebastian closer.

"So much for my first date" Sebastian laughed weakly after he finished crying. "It's bad enough, Spencer told you about that and then Kurt. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Hunter said softly pressing his forehead to Sebastian's. "No more crying, come on it's our first date it's supposed to be happy and fun. We're supposed to be making out, and I should have the worst boner ever but still be a gentleman and wait."

"What happened after I left?" Sebastian asked intertwining their fingers.

"I told the bastard off, no one insults my boyfriend and get away with it."

"Boyfriend?"

"That is if you want to be."

"Yes. Oh god yes." Sebastian lunged forward kissing the crap out of Hunter who smirked and kissed back.


	18. Genderswap Au

Huntbastian week. Genderswap AU

"I'm going to kill him." Hunter growled,

"What why!" Sabrina asked,

"He broke up with you, you told him you were pregnant and he broke up with you that are the only reason I can think of that would cause you to tell me."

"It's not Blaine's." Sabrina whispered, she bit her lip before counting. "The doctor said I'm twelve weeks along."

'Twelve weeks' Hunter thought 'Why would twelve weeks be important that she would-oh.'

"David's party," Sabrina clarified.

"I know…I may have been drunk out of ass but I remember what happened. I remember having sex with you and you left after running back to Blaine oh and you not talking to me till now."

"I know I'm sorry it's just Blaine was the first guy I actually had a relationship with and then I blew it, I blew our friendship too…I was just trying to fix it and it blew up in my face!" Sabrina cried, she sat back down her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey." Hunter said forcefully, he waited a few minutes for her to calm down and wipe her eyes. "Listen, we'll work thru this the first thing i want to do is what are you going to do about the baby."

"I'm going to keep it, finish my year at Crawford, graduate and moving in with my grandmama in Paris."

"What about me, what if i don't want you to move."

"I can't stay here, besides I got my acceptance letter from that art school I told you about."

"I'd buy us a drink to celebrate but you can't."

"God, no drinking or cigarettes, kid you are lucky I love you that much."

"You know there are a lot of Study Abroad program that I could do…"

"Before I say anything else, I just want to know. Are you doing this just because of the baby?"

"No. I'm doing this because I like you Sabrian Smythe. I never said anything because you were with Blaine…and I didn't want to ruin are friendship but know." Hunter didn't get to finish his train wreck of a speech because Sabrina was kissing him. It toke him to long in Sabrina's opinion to kiss back.

Five years later.

Hunter was nerves as hell, but who wouldn't be nervous when they're about to make the biggest commitment in his life. He was only 22 it was ridicules, but he was ridicules. Ridicules enough to fall in love with Sabrina Smythe, the siren of the Crawford County.

But here he was, standing in the beautiful garden behind Sabrina's Grandmother's mansion, with friends, family, the Warblers.

"Would you relax." Nick his best man whispered hitting his arm.

"Easy for you to say you're already married." Hunter whispered back.

"Yeah and expecting a kid. At least Jeff and I did it in the right order." He replied, "She's coming if you're going to run does it know because if you do it later I will kick your ass."

"Just because your husband is giving her away doesn't mean you can act like her dad." Hunter snipped, smiling the banter was calming him down.

The music started and the flower girls came, two older girls Hunter's nieces were slowly following Anna Grace making sure the little four year old didn't fall.

Sabrina named their daughter after her mother Grace and her grandmother, the elderly woman stay that Anna Grace looked a lot like Hunter but really he could only see Sabrina's delicate and deadly features.

'She's going to be a heartbreaker.' Sabrina laughed after the long birth.

'Just like her ma.' Hunter added, he was crying as he held his baby girl.

'More like her pa." Sabrina jibbed.


	19. Glasses and retainer

Sebastian had been avoiding him, which shouldn't be that easy for the teen. Hunter and him had 90% of their classes together.

"Sebastian!" Hunter called, as classes were out and the halls crowed.

When Sebastian didn't stop or notice him, Hunter though he didn't hear him, but the taller teen quickened his pace.

"Damn it." Hunter cursed, taking a short cut Hunter managed to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Sebastian stop." He ordered grabbing the teen's arm. Sebastian turned keeping his back to Hunter, "Seb babe please, look at me."

"Go away." Sebastian muttered quitley.

"Not till you tell me what I did."

"It's not you." Sebastian muttered, then turned around. Sebastian was wearing black square rimed glasses and a retainer.

"What?"

"Your stupid cat ate my contacts and my orthodontist said I need to wear this stupid shit during the day."

"You've been avoiding me over glasses and a retainer?" Hunter asked, then laughed before stopping. "Sorry…right not funny. Bas baby you look fine.'

"No, I look like a dork."

"A sexy dork." Hunter added kissing Sebastian.

"We're late for class now." Sebastian told him smiling.

"Fine we'll skip…just this one time."


	20. Abusive Relationship

Hunter was pissed, he had one rule, okay a lot of rules for the Warblers, but he had a specific one for Sebastian, no more Scandal. The last thing Hunter need was for his soloist to get arrest for underage drinking or some kind of STD.

So when Hunter came back to their dorm Friday night after crew practice, Hunter was shocked to find out that Sebastian wasn't there, but his cellphone was. Going through Sebastian's text Hunter he was seeing red at the text from a Josh Hickman. All of them calling Sebastian a slut a whore, insulting him threating him, and Sebastian's text back were just as shocking instead of the cheeky snarky comments Hunter normally hears from Sebastian they all sound scared, frighten, terrified of this Josh.

Grabbing his keys Hunter power walked out of Dalton and to his car, going through Sebastian's cell one more time Hunter had a good idea where Sebastian would be. His co-captain offend told Hunter about an apartment he owned outside of Westerville. Hunter had been there a couple of times when Sebastian would drunk dial him. Against his better judgment Hunter sent a text to Nick tell him to meet him at Seb's apartment.

When Hunter arrived, Nick was still a good twenty minutes away, so Hunter found the right apartment and found that the door was opened.

"Sebastian?" Hunter called shutting the door behind him.

"Who the fuck is that?" A pissed off voice asked,

"It's Hunter…I didn't tell me I was here Josh honest."

"Fucking slut." Josh said harshly, followed by a slap.

Locking his jaw, Hunter walked to the master bed room, Sebastian was tied up to the bed, angry red marks covered his body. Josh Hunter found was a student at Dalton, he was a senior captain of the school's football team.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Josh asked,

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing." Hunter glared, "Leave. I'm only asking once"

"Hunter please-"

"Shut up." Josh ordered coldly, then got off the bed and walked up to Hunter, Josh was a few inches taller but Hunter was bulker.

Josh opened his mouth to speak but Hunter punched him, Josh whiped the blood of his lip before punching Hunter back. Years of military training pulled off, because he was able to stop Josh's punch and threw him to the ground.

Grabbing a handful of Josh's hair, Hunter dragged him from the bed room, he opened the door and there stood Nick and Jeff.

"Hunter what?" Nick asked shocked.

"I'll explain later, get inside." Hunter ordered, Jeff pulled Nick in carefully avoided Josh. Once the two were inside Hunter threw Josh out like trash and slammed the door shut.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked,

"Apparently, Sebastian has been in an abusive relationship with Josh." Hunter explained. "Shit Sebastian."

Hunter ran back to the master bedroom, where Sebastian was crying.

"Seb. Seb are you okay?" Hunter asked, and untied the other teen.

"Why-why would you do that? Know he's going to go after you and Jeff." Sebastian cried, hitting Hunter's chest.

"So little faith," Hunter laughed, holding Sebastian close. "If that punk tried anything I'd kick his ass like I just did. Seb guys like that aren't as tough as they seem, their punks bulling people weaker than them and as soon as someone stronger comes along they become the cowards they really are."

Sebastian nods his head, snuggling closer to Hunter. "Nick and Jeff are in the den, do you want to see them, or go to sleep?"

"Go see them, can you hand me my shirt?" Sebastian asked.


	21. Hunter's exgirlfriend is a bitch

They won. The Warblers won Sectionals, sure the New Direction were disqualified but they still won! And Sebastian could be any more pleased with his friends work. Friend…the word was strange to Sebastian but since Hunter's transfer and him taking over the Warblers, Sebastian started changing for the better.

"Why the glume face captain we won." Sebastian joked, once Hunter hung up his cell.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Hunter growled pushing past Sebastian.

"Bitch? Wait Hunter!" Sebastian called, running after his friend.

Sebastian followed Hunter out to the lobby where Mr. Shue and Emma were standing with a four year old girl.

"Ellie." Hunter called walking up to the girl

"Daddy!" She perked up seeing Hunter.

"What are you doing here? Where's your mother?"

"She brought me here to see you, I lost her in the crowd." Hunter crouched, and hugged his daughter.

"You're freezing, where's your coat?" Hunter asked, he started to take off his blazer he wrapped it around Ellie and picked her up.

"Mommy has it." Ellie explained.

Hunter kissed her forehead. "She's lucky you didn't caught a cold."

"We found her walking around alone," Emma told Hunter.

"Thank you for staying with her, I didn't even know she was here." Hunter answered, kissing Ellie's head.

"Hunter?" Sebastian walked closer to the group.

"Ellie, this is my friend Sebastian, he's going to watch you while I find mommy."

"I wanna stay with you." Ellie whined holding Hunter tighter.

"I know sweetie, but mommy and I need to have a grown up talk, alright." Hunter looked over to Sebastian, he gave his friend a nod.

"Okay." Ellie stated sadly, Hunter kissed her forehead before handing her over to Sebastian, the taller teen held her awkwardly at first but had her on his hip.

"Hey don't worry kid, I'm way more fun than daddy." Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian's going to take you to meet my other friends okay." Hunter asked, Ellie gave a little nod, he watched Sebastian walk away with his daughter. Once he was sure Ellie was far enough away, he punched the wall.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Mr. Shue asked,

"No, that bitch abandoned her here." Hunter growled, flexing his fist he turned back to face the two adults.

"You don't know that." Emma stated,

"Do you see any women around her crying about a lost child?" Hunter asked, "I need to go call my parents."

Ten minutes later, Hunter found his way back stage, most of the Warblers left but Niff, Flint, and Thad they were softly singing to Ellie as she started to fall asleep on Sebastian's lap.

"Hey Ellie, you dad's back." Sebastian told her quietly, smiling Hunter walked over to them.

"Hey Ell." Hunter greeted her sitting next to Sebastian.

"I'm tired." She whined her face mostly covered by Sebastian's neck, "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's letting you stay with me for a while okay?"

"She didn't say goodbye." Hunter looked over to the other four boys and clearly saw a looks of disbelief and anger."

"I know baby," Sebastian handed Ellie back to her father.

"You can't take her back to Dalton." That stated,

"I was going to rent a motel room for tonight." Hunter answered,

"No, I have an apartment you can stay at, much nicer than any motel." Sebastian offered he turned to the others. "You guys head back to Dalton."

The guys reluctantly left all them saying goodbye to Ellie.

"Daddy? Can we go get McDonalds." Ellie asked,

"Sure sweetie."

Hunter had to admite Sebastian's apartment was far nicer than any motel he could afford.

"So it's a two bedroom, apartment. Ellie can stay in the quest room it's close to the living room, I'd offer you my bed but I'm not sleeping on the cough." Sebastian said quietly as he should Hunter the quest rom. "I should have some clothes left her I'll get her one of my shirts to sleep in.

"You didn't have to do this Seb." Hunter said, once Sebastian came back with the shirt,

"What can I say I got the munchkin grew on me." Sebastian said fondly, as he watched Hunter put Ellie to bed.

Hunter sat in the living room, a cold cup of coffee in his hand, Sebastian walked in a few minutes later with extra sheets and blankets.  
"You could always share my bed." Sebastian offered, giving Hunter a wink.

"I'll take my chances out here." Hunter laughed, and helped Sebastian make the cough.

"So what's the plan?"

"Amber-Ellie's mom-gave up custody, my dad goes back overseas in a couple weeks, so my mom is going to rent a place here Westerville so I can stay with her and Ellie." Hunter answered.

"You know there aren't many nice places in Westerville to rent," Sebastian told him, "But I am looking for renters."

"What?"

"I bought this last year to bring guys over but, I haven't used it at all this year."

"Smythe,"

"Hey hey no last names, I being completely innocent here."

"Sebastian Smythe innocent?"

"Hey I'm trying to help you out you should be nicer to me." Sebastian told him then walked past, Hunter reached out and grabbed Sebastian arm stopping the teen in his tracks.

"Thank you." Hunter told him,

"You're welcome." Sebastian gasped, they're lips were close, and Hunter leaned forward kissing Sebastian.


	22. un and popular

Dalton was supposed to be a safe place, where you didn't have to be worry about being bullied for you sexuality, and he wasn't thank goodness, he was just bullied for every other reason, and he wasn't the only one.

His only friends, Thad Jeff and Wes were most likely the most unpopular boys in school and to make matters worse they were all in love with the most popular boys.

"Watch were you're going Smythe." David laughed as he bumped into the skinner teen knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it." Sebastian cursed getting on his knees to find his glasses.

"Looking for your glasses?" Hunter's voice taunted, Sebastian looked up squeezing his eyes to make out Hunter's blurry face. Damn even blurry Hunter was beautiful. "I asked you a question."

"Yes." Sebastian answered, trying hard to not shiver from Hunter's demanding voice.

"David dude give him his glasses back." Nick asked, his friend. Nick was the only nice one of the group even though nice would be the last word you'd used to describe Nicolas Duval.

"Whatever Duval." David scoffed dropping them. "Opps they broke."

"Shame." Hunter smirked and the three of them walked away laughing.

Once the other boys left, Flint moved from his hiding place to help his friend.

"Come let's go to choir practice."

Sebastian and his friend never had the courage to join the Warblers the schools show choir, so they made their own group. Though it was just the four of them and they could never compete it was still fun.

The next day, Hunter and his friend were coming back from Warbler practice when they heard singing.

"What is that?" Flint asked,

"Sounds likes it's coming from the old library." David stated.

The four friends peaked into the room to see that is was Sebastian and Thad singing with Wes and Jeff dancing around them. They sounded amazing even if they were just messing around.

From where Hunter hide he saw that Sebastian wasn't were his ugly thick glasses, but contact and Hunter had to admit the teen was hot.

Once they were done singing, Hunter started to clap, the four unaccepting teens jumped at the noise, Jeff even squeaked hiding behind Wes.

"What, what are you guys doing?" Sebastian asked, stuttering slightly.

Hunter only smiled.

Next day. Sebastian, Jeff, Wes and Thad finished their first Warblers practice. During the next few practices, Jeff and Nick became inseparable; Wes and David the same though not as sweet, while Flint was slightly nervous around Thad the two became close.

"So Sebastian." Hunter said, walking up to the other teen.

"Wow, you know my first name?" Sebastian mocked, since joining the Warblers, Sebastian gained confidence he never knew he had, he started wearing his contacts, gelled his hair away from his face and started talking more.

"I deserved that." If anyone else talked to Hunter like that, the ex-military teen would tear them a new one but let it slide with Sebastian. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything."

"Alright anything else?" Sebastian asked, haft heartedly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee together?"

Sebastian stopped what he was doing, it toke all his will power not to jump at the chance, but no he had to do this.

"No." Sebastian said quietly then looked up. "You can't treat me like shit for two years and then just expected me to be friend with you like that."

Hunter stared in shock watching Sebastian walk away, maybe the teen wasn't as much as a push over as he though.


	23. To close, surrender

Sebastian wasn't sure why he allowed Blaine-his best friend since diapers-to drag him to this bar. Kurt-Blaine's boyfriend of three years-had gotten them fake id's.

/Lonely eyes been watchin me, I can see what you want me too see… I wunna be close to you/

Blaine and Kurt left Sebastian at the bar, it was fine the taller teen was never comfortable dancing in public alone he liked in with a group all doing the same moves. He was watching Blaine tripping over himself with Kurt the couple laughing acting as if they were the only two in the world.

/all we need now, is the dark, dancing shadows move onto white walls, I wunna be close to you/

He had that once, a boyfriend that Sebastian loved fully but the boyfriend didn't love him back. Thinking about is ex made Sebastian want to drink, lucky one was placed in front of him.

"I didn't order this." Sebastian told the bar tender, the drink looked to expensive for him to afford.

"Complements of the guy at the end of the bar…black shirt." She answered, leaning in close winking.

/Heavy eyes been watchin me, rhythms, beats and melodies…they make me get close to you/

Sebastian looked down the bar, the guy in the black short was a inch shorter then him, but bigger in muscle, his shirt was tigh leaving nothing to the imanginastion. The guy was attractive, his light brown hair spiked up and green eyes watching him.

Biting his lip, Sebastian toke a drink and looked back over to the guy…but he was gone.

/Other guys will sell you tricks, tell you lies to get their fix…don't let them get close to you../

"Anyone setting here?" The black shirt guy asked.

"No…go right ahead."

"Hunter Clarington."

"I'm Sebastian."

/Give me fire, give me fire…it'll burn all you fear away/

/Give me fire, give me fire…it'll burn all you fear away/

/Give me fire, give me fire…it'll burn all you fear away/

/Give me fire, give me fire…it'll burn all you fear away/

Sebastian shock Hunter's hand, they're both smiling Hunter's was more of a smirk while Sebastian's was a light laughing smile.

"So you hear alone or did you friend ditch you?" Hunter asked,

"The latter." Sebastian answered, "And thanks for the drink.

/I got close to your skin while you were sleeping, I taste the salt on your hands./

"You can thank me with a dance." Hunter told him,

"I-I can't dance." Sebastian winced at the stutter. 'Damn it Smythe get your act together. Scott isn't here man up. "So don't laugh at me."

Hunter had a confused look on his face before smiling not smirking, holding his hand out. Sebastian downed the rest of his drink and toke Hunter's hand allowing the shorter teen lead him to the dance floor.

/I reached out to touch you, the morning light disarms you won't you let me in/

The dance started with Hunter in front of him, there was a small space between them. Sebastian wasn't moving much at first but watching Hunter dance awfully for a few minutes loosened him up.

Hunter's smile widened as his plan worked to loosen Sebastian up, getting braver that the other teen was comfortable Hunter put one hand on Sebastian's lower back bringing him closer. Sebastian stop for a second before readjusting to the lack of space.

/Ohhhhhh, how long till you surrender, ohhhhhhh how long till your surrender?/

Kurt and Blaine finished their dance and stumbled back to the bar only to see that they're friend wasn't their any more.

"There he is!" Blaine yelled pointing to the pair.

Kurt's eye's widen, Sebastian was grinded his back into another boy's chest, and it wasn't Scott. Besides the blush on Sebastian's face, Kurt was confident that his friend was happy.

"I think he's going to be just fine Blaine." Kurt told his boyfriend, the curly hair teen smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Should we go embarrass him?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god yes!"

/It's a long way for heart break let your heart wait and bleed ohhhhhh how long till your surrender to me?/

Sebastian laughed loudly as Kurt and Blaine joined in with them, Hunter was shocked about to yell at the two drunks when he remembered seeing them earlier with Sebastian. Glaring slightly at the two teens Hunter relaxed and danced with the group.

/I've become your shadow id love, but don't know how to, I'm always lost for words you look like thousand suns I wanna be the only one left when your day is done./


	24. must have done something right

Hunter was having a bad day…it was his birthday and Sebastian forgot his boyfriend felt terrible and told him he'd make it up to him but it didn't matter he was used to it. The sad teen was walking about to his room, when Beatz and Flint the only two Warblers stronger then him linked their arms threw his and dragged him backward.

"What are you guys doing?" Hunter asked struggling, and saw Nick and Jeff walking behind them laughing.

"Sebastian told us to kidnap you." Jeff answered in his usually bubble manner.

"Fine" Hunter stated. "You guys can let me go you know."

"Nope." Beatz laughed popping the p.

Hunter was dragged back to the Warbler's practice room, there Sebastian was standing with the other Warblers.

/We should get jerseys cause we make a good team, but yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league./ Sebastian sang, smiling at Hunter.

Beatz and Flint dropped Hunter into a seat before Niff and them joined the line.

/And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everday I spend with you is the new best day of my life,/

/Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust it's jealously, they just can see that we've got it going on./ Hunter sang back, it might have messed them up but Hunter didn't care he was not going to miss singing a Relient K song with his boyfriend.

/And i'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know your more to me than what I know how to say." as Sebastian sang, he ran to sit on Hunter's lap. /You're Ok with the way this is going to be cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen./

/If anyone can make me a better person you could , all I gotta say is I must've done something good./ The Warblers sang, and Hunter and Sebastian rejoined the lines.

/I came along one day and you rearranged my life all I gotta say is I must've done something right, i must've done something right./ Sebastian sang.

/Maybe i'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe believe that someboyd like you'd end up with someone like me/ sang Hunter, twirling with Sebastian, /And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way but i'll push all my inhibitions aside/

/It's so very obvious to everyone watching us that we have got something real going on./ Sebastian

/And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know youre more to me than what I know how to say/ Both

/You're OK with the way this is going to be cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen/ Warblers /If anyone can make me a better person you could all i gotta say is I must've done something good I cam along one day and you rearranged me life all i gotta say is I must've done something right I must've done something right/

Sebastian let the Warblers finished the song, and lead Hunter into the second room.

"I'm really really sorry about forgetting, I feel like a terrible boyfriend." Sebastian apologized.

"I know, but I don't care you're my terrible boyfriend." Hunter joked, kissing Sebastian.

"I still got you a gift!" Sebastian practically yelled, pulling away grabbing a box he handed it to Hunter. "Open it!"

"Okay okay calm down!" Hunter laughed, setting the box on a table, he tore off the paper, he glared at his boyfriend under the paper was another layer of paper. Sebastian only giggled and motion him to keep going, after tearing off ten layers of paper and threw different boxes one of them had a splenda layer and the last was a pencil box.

"This better be the last box." Hunter growled.

"It is!" Rolling his eyes and opened the box, it was a necklace the charm was a cursive S&H. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Hunter told him and slipped it on. "Best birthday ever."

"Well it's not over! Today is the start of Hunter Clarington's birthweek!"

"Oh no!"


End file.
